Conversation Over Pocky
by Tsukisamu Sayako
Summary: What originally was meant for an “alone time” for Roxas by himself suddenly turned into a discussion about his newfound love life. At that moment, Roxas regretted buying the strawberry Pocky. Drabble with implied Roxas/Naminé, Sora/Kairi.


**Summary**: What originally was meant for an "alone time" for Roxas by himself suddenly turned into a discussion about his love life. It was a moment where Roxas regretted having Sora as a twin and buying the strawberry flavored Pocky over the chocolate flavored ones. 

**Disclaimer**: Standard disclaimer applies.

* * *

Roxas slowly opened the front door and looked inside the living room. In his hand clutched a pink box with a large "Pocky" stamped on it.

"Sora," he semi-whispered, semi-shouted, praying that his twin would not be home or if he was, that he would be sleeping like he always did on a Saturday afternoon. He held his breath and waited for the familiar tenor voice to respond.

Nothing.

Roxas breathed out the air that he had been holding and grinned. He stepped into the two-story house and quietly closed the door behind him. He pulled off his shoes and placed them on the shoe rack next to the door before tiptoeing his way across the carpeted living room and up the wooden steps to the second floor. After all, it would be bad if Sora discovered him before he was able to retreat to his own room.

Careful to avoid the creaking steps of the old stairs, Roxas successfully made his way up the stairs without hearing as much as a peep from anyone else in the house. Holding his box of yummy goodness to his chest, he slowly crept across the second-floor corridor to his room at the end, silently wishing how he had a room closer to the stairs now.

As he neared Sora's room, the door wide open, he prayed that Sora wouldn't see him in the doorway. He took a peek into his twin's room and held his breath to see the brown-haired boy seemingly engrossed in his work at his desk. Shaking his head of curiosity, Roxas quickly shuffled across the doorway only to stop in his tracks as a resounding "creeeak" echoed through the silent house.

"Hello?" came Sora's tenor voice. Roxas heard the squeak of the chair as his twin got up from his seat and stepped out into the hallway. "Roxas!" he greeted cheerfully. "I didn't hear you come home!"

Muttered a soft curse, the blond-haired boy wondered how he was going to hide the strawberry Pocky from Sora. He hesitated too long, however, and Sora nearly squealed upon seeing the familiar pink box in Roxas's hands.

"Roxas, you got Pocky!"

"They're not for you," said Roxas with a slight frown.

Sora huffed. "Selfish bastard." He paused, a sudden realization dawned upon him. "Wait a minute. You bought strawberry Pocky!"

"Yeah, so?"

"You _always_ buy chocolate ones. What's with the sudden change?" A sly grin appeared on the brown-haired boy's face as he leaned towards Roxas, who flushed at the insinuation.

"What, can't a guy buy strawberry Pocky?"

"Well, knowing you. I'd say you're in _looooooove_," he snickered. Roxas's cheeks reddened to confirm Sora's hypothesis.

"Knock it off," the blond-haired boy humphed. "It's none of your business, Sora."

"Oh, my dear brother," said Sora as he began leading Roxas to his room at the end of the hallway. "Love is a wonderful thing. You'll learn to cherish every moment that you're in love." He sat the embarrassed boy on his bed and took the box of Pocky from him, opening it.

"So, tell me, who's the lucky person?" he asked, offering the opened box to his red-faced twin. Roxas absent-mindedly took a stick from the box and munched on it.

"Naminé," he said quietly.

"Ah ha! I knew it!"

"Knew what?" asked Roxas with confusion.

"Riku and I had a bet," grinned Sora as he munched on his own Pocky stick.

"Wait, what!? You betted on me!?" Roxas sputtered at the discovery.

"Of course, Kairi thought that Riku was right and that you and Olette would get together."

"What!?"

"Mm hmm," replied Sora as he munched on another Pocky stick.

"Hey Sora, how did you and Kairi know you guys were in love?" Roxas asked, pulling a Pocky stick from the box.

"Well, we've always been close. And seeing how Riku was a year older than us, the two of us spent more time together than we did with Riku. Naturally, you see where I'm going with this."

Roxas nodded quietly.

"Don't worry too much about being in love. Even though you're new to the loving scene, I'm sure you'll do fine."

"I'm not new!" protested Roxas.

Sora scoffed playfully. "I've never seen you with a girlfriend _or_ a boyfriend, man. I'm sure you're pretty new at this." He grinned much to Roxas's chagrin.

"In any case," Sora said as he pulled out the last stick of Pocky from the pink box, "just do what your heart tells you to when you're with Naminé or when you're thinking about Naminé and you'll do just fine." The brown-haired boy then tossed the empty box to his twin and waved good-bye before leaving the room.

Several seconds later, Roxas snapped out of his daze and looked down at the empty Pocky box. The realization that Sora had just stole the last stick of Pocky dawned upon him.

He groaned with frustration. "Damn it, Sora. I'm not getting strawberry Pocky ever again."

* * *

_Thought to try my hand at a more humorous fic. Hope you enjoyed the fluffiness. :D_


End file.
